


parked and (mostly) quiet

by WattStalf



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, oh god what have I done, tronco is a bab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Let's go in the back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [91dayskinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/91dayskinkmeme) collection. 



> The Hell Chat made me do it, okay?

He knows the boy's first name, but they've been doing business together for so long that it doesn't feel natural to use it, even in a situation like this. Vanno knows the kid thinks the world of him, maybe even has a little hero worship thing going, and the fact that that's turned into a crush becomes obvious fairly quickly. Maybe just because Vanno knows a thing or two about having a hopelessly obvious crush, but he doesn't really want to think about that right now.

Tronco's advances are awkward and his attempts at seduction are almost humorous, but Vanno doesn't let him know that, and instead lets him keep trying at it. He's lonely, he'll admit, and that might be clouding his judgment. Whatever the case, he lets Tronco rest his hand on his thigh, and when the boy tries to put his feelings to words, Vanno silences him with a kiss.

It's a little bit difficult, kissing in the front seat of the car, and Vanno knows that it has to be the boy's first kiss on top of that. He almost regrets not giving him something a little bit more memorable, but these things never turn out perfectly. Tronco whimpers against his lips, and it's almost cute, but when he starts struggling, trying to push himself into Vanno's seat, he breaks the kiss.

“Let's go in the back,” he says, his voice coming out huskier than expected. Tronco nods and the two of them silently climb out of the car and get into the backseat. When they're back together again, there's a moment of hesitation, the mood temporarily lost, before Vanno decides to take the lead, kissing him again.

Before long, he's got his pants halfway off and he's guiding Tronco's hand, wrapping it around his cock and telling him what he's supposed to do. This was supposed to be about the boy, Vanno reminds himself, so how did he end up making this about him? He must be lonelier than he realized, and as Tronco grips him and starts to work his hand up and down, he moans, low and needy. God, yes, he was lonelier than he realized and he needed this a hell of a lot more than he realized. He hopes that they have enough time together, that they're not discovered before he's had his fill of this.

“That's good, right?” he asks, and he looks too damn innocent for this and that shouldn't be so much of a turn-on.

“Doing just fine,” he replies, his voice barely above a mutter, and he's overcome with the urge to ruffle the boy's hair, but he holds back, knowing that that would be taking things too far.

“I...want you,” mumbles Tronco, and it's the second time he's said it. He sounds no more sure of himself than he did the first time, the lack of confidence draining most of the sex appeal out of a statement like that. And yet Vanno still wants him, and he nods, relaxing into his touch. They'll keep this up for a few more minutes before he moves things further, giving himself time to really get into this. He knows the boy won't last long once they've started, after all.

He loses himself in the steady strokes of the boy's hand too easily, and he knows he's pushing things when he waits to ask him to stop. If he'd let himself relax much longer, he knows he would have been done in, but it's hard to practice restraint when he's not had anything in far too long. He manages to mutter, “That's enough of that for now,” and when Tronco lets go, he grits his teeth and reminds himself that it'll only be a minute before things are fine again.

With only his spit to use as lubricant, he hopes that he doesn't hurt the kid too much. He knows that he's got to finger him a little bit first, since he's had absolutely no experience in the past, but he finds himself impatient and really wonders when he got so into this. Sucking on his fingers, he tells himself to just _calm the fuck down_ and stick to the matter at hand.

Tronco tenses up too easily and he keeps having to tell him to relax, but eventually, he manages a first finger, and then a second. The kid keeps making these little whimpering sounds, and when Vanno hooks his fingers, he's afraid, for a moment, that someone might hear the loud, desperate sounds he keeps making. All he wants is to  _fuck him_ and get it over with, and he isn't sure what he's thinking anymore. He wants to feel guilty for what he's doing, and he certainly doesn't want to want this so much, but...

_But_ .

He shuts out his own thoughts, and when he's behind Tronco, holding the young man steady while he slowly pushes himself into him, murmuring again and again how important it is for him to  _stay relaxed_ , and he tries to listen, taking deep, shuddering breaths as he adjusts to each inch until Vanno is completely buried inside of him. There is a horrible, agonizingly blissful moment once he's there, and he's overwhelmed by sensation but forced to remain still until Tronco is ready for more.

It seems to last an eternity, but even when that moment is over, he has to take his movements slowly, rocking his hips in a smooth and gentle rhythm that is the complete opposite of what his body is begging him to do. If he only could, he would fuck Tronco with abandon until he had the boy  _really_ screaming, so loud that he had to shove his hand in his mouth just to keep him quiet. But, as things are, he's gentle and Tronco whimpers his name almost lovingly, and that's delicious in its own way, and Christ, he realizes he isn't going to last long either way.

He reaches around, taking Tronco's cock in hand and stroking him hastily, trying to make sure he gets him off too. The poor kid's never done anything before, so of course this drives him just as crazy as getting fucked, and he starts crying out, louder and louder, and Vanno doesn't know how a noise could possibly sound so goddamn  _pretty_ in a moment like this, but it does, and he grunts as he comes.

Tronco is not far behind him, moaning pathetically, practically going to pieces, and then he slumps forward while Vanno pulls out, both panting as they try to catch their breath. They don't speak as they get cleaned up, but Tronco has a sleepy smile on his face, and by the time Vanno opens the door, he realizes the kid is out, sleeping in the backseat. He drives them back without waking him up.

 


End file.
